Rememberance of the Past
by wolfsrainbabe
Summary: Kiba meets a girl from Blue's fresquent dreams and somehow this girl... wolf... seems to be very familiar. Once she wakes up... is she an old friend from the past? And is the rumor he heard around the pack about vampyrexwolf breeding true? KibaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Remembrance of the Past

Blue was sitting in her house, watching T.V with her boyfriend. Her other friends Tsume, Kiba and Toboe were there too. She sighed and leaned closer to Hige, her eyelids falling halfway.

"Something the matter Blue?" Hige asked, snaking his arm around her shoulders.

Blue shrugged, "Its nothing. Just dreams I've been having lately."

Kiba looked at her, "What are they about?"

Everyone's attention was on Blue now, who now decided to sit up, out of Hige's hold. She sighed and rubbed her head; "It's the same thing every night. This girl… she's burned badly, and has a little brother… maybe about two years old. She seems to cry a lot and she's always running, her brother trying hard to keep up. One time she was caught in a trap, a giant pyramid cage."

"Hey Hige," Toboe said from the cushion chair across from them, "You were caught in one of those too."

"I'd rather not talk about that." Hige scratched the back of his head nervously, smiling sheepishly.

"Do you know her name?" Kiba asked, cocking his head in interest.

Blue shook her head, "No, all I hear is crying and screaming. Maybe an occasional 'Sissy' from the little boy but nothing else."

Kiba pursed his lips, and then stood up, "I'm going to get something to eat, anyone… other than Hige, want something?"

"Hey, why can't I get something?" Hige complained.

"Because you're fat enough porky," Tsume said, half smiling.

Hige pouted and everyone laughed as Kiba walked out of the living room. He sighed as he made his sandwich, hoping Blue wasn't wasting sleep on such a stupid dream. Then a thought popped into his head, 'How did she get those burns on her body?' After he toasted the bread and put the sandwich together he walked out to the laughing, conversating group, "Hey Blue… where were those burns on the girl?"

Blue looked up at him, the conversation of whatever they were talking about stopping, "Umm… her shoulders and back, at least that's all I could see. She had jeans and a tank on."

"What about the boy?" Kiba asked as he sat down next to her, putting the plate down on the coffee table. Out of the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw Hige drooling a little.

"He didn't seem to have any." Blue said, "Why do you want to know?"

Kiba shrugged, "Curiosity." So the girl must have gotten them before the boy was born, but when was the question.

"Kiba it's a dream, don't worry about it." Blue said knowing where he was getting at, "You said yourself, no one else survived your forest fire. You were the only one left."

"I know… but I was a whelp back then, I never looked. Maybe someone did survive." Kiba said.

Hige sighed then stood up, "Hey, this is such a grave conversation. Kiba if you're not going to eat that hand it over. Why don't we go for a run?"

Tsume raised his eyebrows, "You're suggesting such a thing?"

Hige shrugged, "Why not? Some fresh air should clear our minds and we can get back on a happier note."

"I agree with Hige." Toboe said, standing with him, "Plus, we haven't gotten some forest air for a few days, it'll be nice." He smiled.

Blue smiled, "Yeah, come on guys."

Kiba nodded and gulped down his sandwich, standing with the rest. Tsume sighed and they all walked out of the house. When they got outside, everyone stretched and took their illusion off so they were wolves again.

"One minute." Hige said, walking over to the side of the house, "I have to whiz."

Blue rolled her eyes and they all waited till Hige came back, trotting happily, "Okay, I'm ready."

Kiba led and the rest followed, up the street and to the woods. They followed their usually path but Blue strayed off. It took a few minutes before Hige looked behind him and didn't see Blue there, "Kiba! Stop! Blue's gone!"

This made everyone come to a complete stop. Kiba turned around and came to Hige, "Where is she?"

"I don't know, I just noticed she wasn't here." Hige said, looking all around him, "I can't find her scent either."

"Wait…" Toboe said, his ears perking forward, "I…"

"What Toboe?" Tsume asked.

"I hear crying… whimpering." Toboe said.

"Toboe, lead the way." Kiba said, going behind Toboe for encouragement.

Toboe ran towards the sound, and soon they saw Blue, but she was hunched over something. They slowly stopped and Hige approached her with caution, "B-Blue?"

Blue looked up, her eyes and cheeks red with tears, "Hige…"

"Blue what's wrong?"

She shifted a little so they could see, and before them lay a teenage girl and a little, two year old boy. The girl, had burns on her shoulders and back.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba carried the girl in his arms, Blue had the little boy. They ran to the house and set them on the couch, well at least the girl was. The little boy was on a chair. Blue was still in a frantic state but she cooperated. Getting water, food and medicine for them. Tsume stood in the living room, watching over them while everyone collected things for the pair. He turned his head towards the boy when he heard him mumble and whine. Sighing heavily and he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

The boy's eyes fluttered open and he gasped a little, "Wh… where?" He said quietly, sitting up a little.

Tsume looked over to him, "You're safe. Another hour or so with you and you're sisters condition, you wouldn't have lived."

Toboe ran into the room with a bowl of liquid and stopped when he saw the little boy up, "Oh... hey there." He smiled and set the bowl down on the table, "You hungry?" He motioned to the bowl.

The boy smiled, "Yes." He crawled off of the chair and walked over to Toboe

Toboe picked him up and set him in the chair and the boy gulped down the cold soup. When he was done, Toboe had to fetch a napkin and wipe his mouth. He noticed this boy was of few words but then remembered the age, Blue thought he was, "Hey.. how old are you?"

The boy held up two fingers, 'I'm K.J."

"K.J.?" Tsume asked.

"I like that name." Toboe cut in before Tsume could say anything that you hurt K.J.'s feelings, 'Does it stand for something?"

K.J. pointed to the girl on the couch and shrugged.

"Oh, she knows. Well… wanna go outside and play K.J.?"

K.J. nodded happily and jumped down from the chair, following Toboe outside.

Tsume shook his head and muttered something under his breath. Blue came into the room, "Where's the kid?!"

"Calm down. He's outside with the runt. Well… he doesn't seem like a runt anymore."

"Oh… okay." Blue whispered, rubbing her forehead.

"You really need to take a chill pill. I mean really, so what? A dream came true, its no big deal. We see it all the time on T.V."

"Yeah, Television. The place where not everything is true."

"People thought we were extinct."

"Its different than that."

Blue walked out and bumped into Kiba as she did, she muttered a sorry and stomped up the stairs. Kiba sighed and sat down on the chair where K.J had been, "She still hysteric?"

"Its getting better."

Kiba sighed heavily, rubbing his temples, then resting his head in his hands.

"Think of it this way, you'll get to ask her if she was part of your pack. You might not be the last one."

"Yeah… maybe." Kiba said, his eyes lingering on the sleeping girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Hige and Blue walked into the living room, where Kiba and Tsume still sat. Kiba closed his eyes and sniffed the air, filtering his friends scents, the girl smelled of pine and mud. He wondered how long her and the little boy had been in the forest, if the smell had lingered that long.

About an hour had passed, still no sign of awakening from the girl. Blue had kept checking her pulse, reporting it was beating but at a slow pace still. Kiba sighed, pacing the couch, wearing down the carpet.

"Kiba, calm down. What if she can't remember? She'll be useless then." Tsume said, sighing and shaking his head.

"Shut up!" Kiba snapped, glaring at Tsume, "Don't ever call her useless. Don't call anyone useless ever." He growled.

Blue placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder, "Tsume's right Kiba, calm down, she'll wake up eventually."

Kiba shrugged Blue's hand off, "Go. When she does wake up, I want to be alone with her."

The threesome looked at each other, then left, Blue leading the way. Kiba sighed, sitting down on the floor, and rubbing his temples, "Maybe I am asking too much of a girl in a coma." He mumbled.

The girl groaned, and shifted a little. Kiba looked up and sighed, standing and walking over to her. He put his hand on her forehead and felt for a fever. The warmth was normal, but her head felt clammy and sweaty. He noted on that and went into the kitchen to get some soup and a drink for her. With a burn like that, she wouldn't be able to take solid foods until she was better.

After he left the girls eyes fluttered open. She groaned again and sat up, holding her head, "Ouch." She said in a raspy voice. Her hand went to her throat, "My head, my throat… my whole body. It feels like its on fire."

Kiba came back into the living room, holding a bowl of microwaveable soup. Seeing she was awake he rushed and put the soup on the coffee table, "Are you okay?" He asked.

The girl's eyes widened, "Wh-Who are you?"

Kiba smiled gently, "I'm Kiba. Me and my friends found you and your brother; at least that's what we think he is, in the forest. You were both passed out."

She looked around, "Where's K.J?"

"He's with one of my younger friends, Toboe. They're playing outside."

"He's okay?"

"Yes. He's fine.'

She nodded and leaned back.

"Might I ask who you are?"

"I'm Sora, the arctic wolf."

"Well I can tell that. Would you like something to eat?"

She nodded and Kiba handed her the soup.

"You won't be able to have solid foods for a while until we heal that burn of yours. It might never be fully healed but we'll see what we can do okay?"

She nodded again and began to eat.

"May I ask where you're from?" Kiba asked, standing and sitting in the chair opposite of the couch Sora sat in.

Sora looked at him, finished her spoonful of soup then put it down, folding her legs under her body so she could sit up, "Well, my parents died a while ago, when my brother was only a few months old. We escaped from a fire that destroyed our forest and killed most of our pack. It even killed my friend, if only my father's lungs weren't filled with so much smoke, he might have been saved but… he passed out before he could go back."

Kiba's eyes widened a little, "How… how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"S-Sora? Little Sorrow Sora?"

She cocked her head, 'Only my friend knew… …" Sora's eyes widened as well, "Kiba!"


End file.
